dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raging Blast/New reviaws from Raging Blast!
I know that this reviews are really wanted so I decided to make one, my 14th one! This one will be detailed.... So, here we go, I guess (: Dragon Ball IP The idea of humans being the main characters really made me happy, I like the idea of this story! 'Pros:' *Using humans, as I said above. Something rarely seenable here. *Humor scenes. *Incredible vocabulary, grammar and spelling. *The scenes with the narrator are greatly choosen, I like them. *Human tournament, this is actually one thing Hercule would really really want to make, It's a good idea. *The scenes of every human training on their own, on their way. 'Cons:' *Vegeta and Goku traveling to a distant planet is a cheap way to make them out of the f-f. *Demon Yamcha.... *Mega Human.... *Krillin wouldn't kill Dende so fastly, and Dende would surely kill himself, since he would sense Tao's powerlevel. Krillin killing him isn't really good. *Characters, especially Yamcha, can be out of themselves. *LSSJ3...'nuff said. *Villains coming back, really unoriginal. I'm sick of that. *Mercenary Tao being a such fierce oponent. Even through he is the strongest, Piccolo should be able to kill him with a Special Beam Canon. It will obliterate his skin, it is not in strenght, and Mercenary Tao reacting so fast, well, not really something that would happen. *Death of Goten and Trunks by ripping their hearths off. *Krillin dying by peing punched into a rock. *Chatzu lifting a whole mountain?!! *Broly can't be affected by rice cooker, can he? *Even though they trained the hardest training in their lives, Jaiyarobie (Or whatever you spell his name) couldn't get a pwr lvl of one million. He isn't just so strong.... *Overpowering of humans in general.... 'Major cons:' *Shenron can't grant wishes that exceed his power level. Goku's power level exceeds his by far, so he couldn't grant Tao's wish. It is also something really ungrantable. Rating: A- Dragon Ball Z: Futuristic Tales I'd love to see one of this Future Trunks stories, so it kinda made me wanting to read the story. Since It's short, IDRK what to really think. 'Pros:' *Placed in Future, with Trunks. Something rare on here. *Most characters fit themselves. 'Cons:' *Everything happens fast. *Cell absorbs everyone in like.... 2 mins? This part could be made longer, such as two androids running from him and so on... *Sometimes hard to understand the dialogue, ya could check this, NM... *Lust to kill? He killed him under Babidi's control 'cause of lust to kill? *F. Cell is someone I'd really don't want to be a Majin. Rating: B Dragon Ball: Dimensions When I first saw it, I was like "Ah, another 10 yrs after Z? Dah, I won't read it.", but when I heard that both DD, SF and KV said It's good I started reading it, and I must say, I'm impressed! Pros: *Incredible grammar, spelling and vocabulary. *Characters do fit themselves most of the time. *Involving many characters into the fight with an interesting plot. *It is written mostly without direct speech, but it is very understandable and well written. Big + for this. Cons: *Androids again... *The names of Fanon characters in the story are not good and simply weird... *An android made of Goku's and Vegeta's blood. *That Trixy android is wayyyyy OP. *The fights have somewhat lack of creativity "Goku reverts to his base form, get's healed. Repeat, Repeat, Repeat.....". *Ultimate Gohan being so strong. *Uub is somewhat an OP. *I don't like the fact that it has simmilarities with GT at all, and there are bunch of them, so I won't list them... Rating: A (I consider it better than IP, with all my respect) Category:Blog posts